Characters
The characters of Naruto. Listed by Village, team, and name. Konohagakure Team Kakashi *Kakashi Hatake (Team Leader, incapacitated) *Naruto Uzumaki *Sakura Haruno *Sasuke Uchiha (Former member) *Sai (Sasuke's Replacement) *Sora (Temporary/Sai's Replacement) *Yamato (Temporary Leader) Team Kurenai *Kurenai Yuhi (Team Leader) *Hinata Hyuga *Shino Aburame *Kiba Inuzuka and Akamaru Team Asuma *Asuma Sarutobi (Team Leader, Deceased) *Ino Yamanaka *Shikamaru Nara *Choji Akimichi *Kakashi Hatake (Temporary Leader) Team Guy *Might Guy (Team Leader) *Rock Lee *Neji Hyuga *Tenten Team Minato *Minato Namikaze (Team Leader, deceased) *Obito Uchiha (Deceased) *Rin (Presumed Deceased) *Kakashi Hatake (Incapacitated) Previous Ino-Shika-Cho * Shikaku Nara * Choza Akimichi * Inoichi Yamanaka Team Ebisu * Ebisu (Team Leader) * Konohamaru * Udon * Moegi Hokage * First Hokage, Hashirama Senju (Deceased) * Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju (Deceased) * Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi (Deceased) * Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze (Deceased) * Fifth Hokage, Tsunade Other Shinobi *Iruka Umino *Anko Mitarashi *Shizune *Ibiki Morino *Hayate Gekko (Deceased) *Genma Shiranui *Shiho *Unnamed Kabuto's Trainer *Yugao Uzuki *Kotetsu Hagane *Izumo Kamizuki *Iwashi Tatami *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Fugaku Uchiha (Deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (Deceased) *Shibi Aburame *Tsume Inuzuka *Hana Inuzuka *Hiashi Hyuga *Hizashi Hyuga (Deceased) *Hanabi Hyuga *Shisui Uchiha (Deceased) *Dan (deceased) *Nawaki (Deceased) *Madara Uchiha (Defected) *Tonbo Tobitake (name given in card game) *Mozuku (name given in card game) *Raido Namiashi *Suzume *Iyashi (name given in card game) *Kaede Ureshino *Aoba Yamashiro *Mitate (name given in card game) *Mizuki (Incarcerated/Incapacitated) Elders *Danzo *Homura Mitokado *Koharu Utatane Sannin *Jiraiya (Deceased) *Tsunade *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased) Sunagakure Team Baki *Baki (Team Leader) *Gaara *Kankuro *Temari Others *Matsuri *Chiyo (Deceased) *Ebizo *Yashamaru (Deceased) *Yura (Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) Kazekages *First Kazekage (Deceased) *Second Kazekage (Deceased) *Third Kazekage (Deceased) *Fourth Kazekage (deceased) *Fifth Kazekage, Gaara Otogakure Konoha Disguise Team *Orochimaru (Incapacitated/Deceased) *Kabuto Yakushi *Yoroi Akado (Presumed Deceased) *Misumi Tsurugi (Presumed Deceased) The Sound Five *Kimimaro (Deceased) *Jirobo (Deceased) *Kidomaru (Deceased) *Sakon & Ukon (Deceased) *Tayuya (Deceased) Team Dosu *Dosu Kinuta (Deceased) *Kin Tsuchi (Deceased) *Zaku Abumi (Deceased) Other *Isaribi (Defected) *Sasame Fuma (Defected) *Hanzaki Fuma (Defected) *Kotohime Fuma (Defected) *Amachi (Incarcerated) *Jigumo Fuma (Deceased) *Kamikiri Fuma (Deceased) *Arashi Fuma (Deceased) *Kagero Fuma (Deceased) Kirigakure Missing-nin *Zabuza Momochi (Deceased) *Demon Brothers (Presumed Incarcerated) *Kisame Hoshigaki *Raiga Kurosuki (Deceased) *Haku (Deceased) *Suigetsu Hozuki Iwagakure *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakko (Deceased) *Mahiru (Deceased) *Taiseki (Deceased) *Suzumebachi Kamizuru (Deceased) *Jibachi Kamizuru (Deceased) *Kurobachi Kamizuru (Deceased) Amegakure *Oboro *Mubi *Kagari *Shigure (Deceased) *Midare (Deceased) *Baiu (Deceased) *Unknown Rain Special Ops Members *Kirisame (Defected) *Murasame (Defected) *Hisame *Nagato (Currently known as Pain) *Yahiko (Deceased, one of Pain's bodies) *Konan (Defected) *Aoi Rokusho (Deceased) Takigakure *Shibuki *Suien (Defected, Presumed Deceased) *Kakuzu(Defected, Deceased) Yukigakure (Land of Snow) *Doto Kazahana (Deceased) *Fubuki Kakuyoku (Deceased) *Nadare Roga (Deceased) *Mizore Fuyukuma (Deceased) *Sosetsu Kazahana (Deceased) *Koyuki Kazahana (a.k.a. Yukie Fujikaze) Kumogakure *Kirābī *Yugito Nii (Deceased) *Head Ninja of Kumogakure no sato (Deceased) * Samui * Karui * Omoi * Jei * Raikage's Female Attendant * Unnamed Yotsuki Clan Member * Raikage Kusagakure Team Shiore *Shiore (Deceased) *Grass Genin 1 (Deceased) *Grass Genin 2 (Deceased) Others *Tsuba (Deceased) *Midori (Deceased) Hoshigakure *Sumaru *Natsuhi (Deceased) *Hotarubi (Deceased) *Hokuto *Mizura Hoshikage *First Hoshikage (Deceased) *Second Hoshikage (Deceased) *Third Hoshikage (Deceased) *Akahoshi (Deceased) (Temp Kage) Insert formula here Yugakure *Hidan (Defected) (Deceased) People from Unknown Villages *Fujin *Raijin *Ranmaru *Oki *Nagare *Fuka (Deceased) *Fudou (Deceased) *Fuen (Deceased) *Furido (Deceased) *Ishidate (Deceased) *Kongou (Deceased) *Karenbana (Deceased) *Yomi *The Gang of Four *Gennoe *Seimei *Jin *Suikon *Ryugan *Fujaku *Granny Cat and Tamaki Akatsuki Members *Madara Uchiha *Pain *Konan *Kisame Hoshigaki *Zetsu *Itachi Uchiha (Deceased) *Deidara (Deceased) *Kakuzu (Deceased) *Hidan (Presumed Deceased) *Sasori (Deceased) *Orochimaru (Defected, Incapacitated) Team Hawk (Partners) *Sasuke Uchiha (Team Leader) *Suigetsu Hozuki *Karin *Jugo *Madara Uchiha (Team Benefactor) Associates * Yura (Deceased) * Mukade (Deceased) * Kabuto Yakushi (Defected) * Kakuzu's Accountant Untrained Humans *Tsunami *Tazuna *Inari *Gato *Zori *Waraji *Madam Shijimi *Shizuki *Akane *Genzo *Kaji *Ageha *Himatsu *Lord of the Land of Wind *Koji *Teuchi *Ayame *Futaba *Emi *Senta *Bunzou *Sandayu Asama *Boss Jirocho *Director Makino *Fukusuke Hikyakuya *Teyaki Uchiha *Uruchi Uchiha Animals *Gamabunta *Gamakichi *Gamatatsu *Unnamed Giant Toads *Unnamed Toads with Armor *Manda *Giant Snakes *Giant Three Headed Snake *Akamaru *Pakkun *Kakashi's Ninja Hounds *Hana Inuzuka's Triplet Dogs *Katsuyu *Giant Spider *Gennou's Giant Bird *One-Tailed Shukaku *Two-Tailed Demon Cat *Three-Tailed Beast *Four-Tailed Beast *Eight-Tailed Beast *Nine-Tailed Demon Fox *Bikochu Beetle *Tenka and Hina Ninja Cats *Tonton *Tora *Denka Category:Naruto Category:Characters he:רשימת דמויות